Dock Duel From Yami's Point of View
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: During the duel between Yugi and Joey, after Yugi takes off the puzzle, what did Yami see, think, or do? What was going through his head when he has to witness his best and closest friend willing to risk his life to save his best friend and drown into the sea? This reveals what Yami did between the time Yugi took off his puzzle and retrieved it back.


**I'm trying to find ideas for At-Em-Oh, then thought of a perfect one shot. I realized that when Yugi is dueling against possessed Joey, then takes the puzzle off, after his confrontation with Yami, we never know what happens to Yami after that. I mean alot of stuff happens between when Yugi takes the puzzle off and has his last confrontation with Yami and when we see Yami again. I mean what was Yami doing when Yugi put the puzzle around Joey, when Joey changed back to normal, when Yugi almost drowned, I mean what was Yami doing? This one shot should solve all of that. **

**Just be aware that I am changing a few things from the original manga and anime, because there were stuff I found was stupid like Joey telling Red-Eyes Black Dragon, who is on Yugi's field, to attack him after the duel was over. I'm gonna do a few things differently, including adding a few twists. Review please!**

I watched Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack and leaving possessed Joey at 3100 life points. I could hear my partner calling Joey's name, while smoke and debris surrounded Joey as an effect from the hologram, his arms trying to shielding in front of him to make it seem real. Duelists tend to make the duel fun by making it seem like the holograms are real by shielding themselves from the monsters' attacks, pretending their hurt, or something like that. It's kind of a trend, though Kaiba doesn't follow it.

Marik had possessed my friends Tea and Joey, controlling Joey to duel against me in a life or death duel. Two cuffs were around our wrist, connecting to the huge anchor in the middle of the dock. Whoever lost would be taken to the bottom of the sea. If I didn't play my move fast enough or it was a draw, both Joey and I would be taken to the bottom of the sea. Seto or Mokuba couldn't interfere or Marik would make Tea swallow the poison bill between her teeth and, on top of that, Mokuba was taken hostage by two of Marik's mind slaves. Yugi, feeling grieved for his friend, decided to duel in my place, thinking maybe he could break Joey from his spell from Marik. I hesitated, but let him go, seeing that he seemed very determined.

This was the first time I ever had to watch my partner duel against any enemy we faced. Usually, he would let me take care of the bullies or criminals we'd go against, but now he was wanting to take care of the fight himself. I knew I couldn't live inside Yugi forever and, at some point, he would have to live in his world on his own and fight his own battles. He did save my life from the fire and did excellent when defeating Duke at Dungeon Dragons. That was the only reason why I'm letting Yugi go for it, despite the danger he's facing right now.

I saw a sick smirk from Joey's lips followed by a dark chuckle. I showed an instant glare as Marik said in Joey's voice,_ "_that's it?_ You think that attack will scare _me_? On my next move, I will use another banned card to bring your life points down to zero!"_

I already could predict that Marik might use another instant attack spell card to bring more of Yugi's life points down, which was already at 1300. If he had another Meteor Destruction in his hand, all he would have to do is use two of those cards and Yugi's life points would be down to zero and Yugi would be pulled to the bottom of the sea. I couldn't let him do it! Yugi already has suffered enough and, if I was to take over and die, Yugi's soul would at least be safe inside the puzzle.

_"I can't let this go on any longer. Let me be in your place, Yugi!"_ I said, trying to reach my spirit inside Yugi's soul before he could protest. Before I could reach into Yugi's soul, Yugi took the chain of the puzzle and removed it from his neck. His soul and the puzzle separated from each other, preventing me from changing back. I stood there astounded by his actions. Yugi had never protested against me to use his body since the incident at Death T, which that was different, since he didn't know me during the time. _"Yugi, what are you doing?"_

"Please Yami, let me fight this battle. I've always been a nobody before I solved the puzzle. I had no friends, except Tea, and was always the one picked on. When I solved the puzzle, all I asked for was a friend and it gave me you and you gave me other friends. You also gave me the courage to stand up for myself by standing up against those who hurt my friends. But... would I still have had friends if I never solved the puzzle? Would Joey and Tristan have accepted me whether or not I had you?" Yugi begged, explaining his reasoning. I didn't know what to say. I only fought against those people, because I wanted to protect Yugi. He was one of the most kindest people I know. He still believed I helped him make friends like Joey, Tristan, and Duke... maybe Kaiba.

In truth, it was because Yugi was forgiving and kind that he made them as his friends. If it were me, I would _never_ be friends with them! I would never be friends with anyone that would take my things, beat me senselessly, hurt my friends, or let alone _kill_ me. They did those things to Yugi and yet he never wanted them to be hurt and even made me promise to not hurt anyone unless he gave me an okay. I still remember wanting to kill Joey before Yugi solved the puzzle, because he stole a piece of something precious to Yugi and threw it in the moat. I only changed my mind because Joey gave it back. How was I supposed to tell Yugi that he befriended Joey out of his _own_ power?

"Please Yami, I know you're scared, but let me handle this. I will bring Joey back," Yugi promised.

_"Yugi, this is a very dangerous duel! If you lose you will _die_! Don't you understand!?"_ I shouted almost at the top of my lungs. Couldn't he see that he's gambling his _life_!? It wouldn't matter if I died, because I'm technically already dead. Yugi still has a life to live and friends that love him. I don't want him to go on like this!

"I know... I also believe Joey is still in there and I can get him out," Yugi replied calmly.

I had never felt helpless in all of my life. I couldn't even control Yugi and lock his soul inside the puzzle, blacking him out from any memories. All I could do was stand here and watch. I wish I could shove that puzzle around Yugi's neck and gain control of him, then lock his soul into the puzzle, but I couldn't. I was completely powerless and I knew it. Yugi was in the battlefield along the front lines with a target stamped across his forehead. If Marik killed Yugi, there would be nothing I could do to save him.

_"PLEASE DON'T DIE, YUGI!"_ I cried madly with demand. Yugi smiled, then lowered his arm._ I couldn't take this anymore!_ I let my soul return to my soul room, not wanting to watch the events.

I walked quickly to one of the walls and punched it hard, shouting, "shit! Yugi, why won't you listen to me you stubborn- UGH!" I slid to my knees, both my fists on the wall of the large maze of my soul room. I leaned my forehead against it, trying to gain control of my emotions, even if Yugi couldn't see them.

In truth, I was scared. I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared and helpless. Yugi's out there getting massacred by Marik. He should be trying to kill me, not Yugi! I could even hear Yugi's misery, despite me hiding myself in my soul room.

_"I use my magic card to attack your life points!"_ I heard Marik declare through Joey. I placed my right hand on my stomach, while my left fist became a hand, sliding down against the wall until it was leveled with my head. If only I never existed, than this wouldn't be happening to Yugi. I promised myself to protect him with my life and I failed him. He's taking the blame for my mistakes, Marik's father. I don't know what he looks like, but Marik claimed I killed his father and I did killed a good number of people, who came to my tomb. _Why did he have to put it all on Yugi? "I summon Rocket Warrior and use its special ability by giving your monster 1500 damage!"_

Yugi may not want my help, but he needs a friend. He at least needs someone to cheer him on and let him know that there's someone who believes in him. If I stay in the puzzle, Yugi might not believe in himself and, if he doesn't, how will he have any chance of winning? I have to believe in him no matter how dangerous the situation is. He believed in me.

I got up on my feet and began walking to the door of my soul room. I took a deep breath, then opened the door and let my soul be released from the puzzle as a spirit. I was now outside of the puzzle. When I opened my eyes, I gasped, watching as Yugi placed the puzzle around Joey's neck. _What the hell is he doing? Has he gone mad!?_

_"Yugi, what the hell are you doing!?"_ I cried out, but Yugi seemed to ignore me. _"Yugi, stop this, now!"_

"Keep this, Joey. I don't want my puzzle to sink with me. When the time comes, keep it," Yugi requested to Joey, which almost left me speechless. Yugi was preparing to die. He was planning this from day one. Was this why he wanted to take my place? To protect Joey and I from Marik's wrath?

_"Yugi, stop this, now! You let me handle Marik! Yugi, speak to me!"_ I yelled, but Yugi didn't answer me. I was growing in anger, running behind Yugi, and then took him by his shoulders before I saw my hands faze through them, leaving me gasping._ Yugi can't feel me. That means he can't hear me either._ I was shaken and terrified._ "YUGI! YUGI! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T DIE! PLEASE TALK TO ME! YUGI!"_

Yugi turned around and walked back, walking right through me as if I was a ghost, to the other side of the dock. I dropped to my knees and let the tears finally stream down my cheeks. Now, I had no way of communicating with Yugi. He had given the puzzle to Joey and now our souls were no longer connected. I was trapped, alone, and invisible. Now, it didn't matter if my soul was here or not. If I stay here, I will only suffer more by watching my most trusted and closest companion die before my eyes. _I lost Yugi._

_"Take the disgusting millennium item out!"_ I heard a voice in my head that wasn't Joey's. I gasped, looking up and saw Joey with a blank expression on his face and hallow eyes. Marik wasn't talking through Joey, he was _inside_ Joey's mind and I could hear him, but how?_ "Destroy it with the soul of the Pharaoh inside there. Yugi gave it to us, that means he's surrendered."_

I saw possessed Joey chuckle, then saying hollowly, "I... win."

_"That's right,"_ Marik said.

Joey took the puzzle from around his neck just when a thought popped into my head. Yugi can't hear me, because our souls are too far away, but maybe _Joey_ can hear me. Though, the problem is that Joey and I would have to have some sort of _strong bond_ for this to work. I couldn't even touch Yugi when he first solved the puzzle. I had to grow a relationship with him without any touch or communication with him. I did it through his friends and little notes I'd write to him and put in my pocket. Joey and I did build a strong relationship together when I would take control of Yugi. I had to bet on that alone that it was enough to get Joey to snap out of it from the inside out.

_"Shatter the puzzle and throw it into the sea, then my vengeance would be released,"_ I heard Marik tempt Joey again.

_"Joey, stop this! Fight Marik's control!"_ I cried out as Joey's fingers began to tremble for a few seconds before taking out only one piece. _It worked!_ Joey did hear me! He didn't shatter the puzzle, just took a piece off! Maybe I can't save Yugi, but I can still save Joey.

_"Throw the piece into the sea, then there's no way to retrieve it back,"_ Marik commanded Joey as he smirked, then pulled his hand, with the puzzle piece inside, back just when I ran and grabbed a hold of him with two strong arms.

_"Stop this, Joey! This is the same damn shit you did before, don't you remember!?"_ I shouted, giving Joey memories of when he teased Yugi about the puzzle, then stole one of the pieces, then threw it into the sea. I saw Joey's eyes began to widen as he filled in the gaps to the rest of the memories with Yugi defending him and Tristan against Tetsu before he beat the crap out of Yugi.

_'Why did Yugi help us? After everything we did to him, he still put himself before anyone else, even those that oppressed him,'_ I heard Joey speak inside his mind, then revealing the rest of the memory of him jumping into the moat to retrieve the puzzle he threw into it._  
_

_"Yugi risked his life for you and Tristan, because he shows compassion to those that don't deserve it. It wasn't just you. I continually took advantage of him, including killing at least two people. It was me that put Tetsu in the hospital. I've made harsh judgments, because I thought they deserved it and killed those people that entered inside my tomb. Yugi forgave me and showed me compassion that I never saw from anyone in my life. He forgave you too. He forgave _everyone_. I wouldn't have been such close friends with you, if not for Yugi. Kindness..."_

_'...something you can show, but can't see...'_

Joey's arm trembled as he pulled his fist in front of him, opening it to reveal the puzzle piece. He grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the piece, dropping onto his knees and shaking. Yugi watched with amazement as Joey placed the piece back into its slot.

_"Why? Why didn't you follow my orders?"_ Marik asked demandedly.

_"Don't tell him about me, Joey! I don't think he can hear me. Just pretend you can't hear me and I might be able to free you from Marik's control easier,"_ I told Joey.

"I... am a duelist," Joey answered to Marik. It seemed that Joey was still fighting. "Your family dilemma isn't my business."

_"Thank you. Let me inside your soul room, Joey. I need to find that son of a bitch. I'll see if I can make a surprise attack,"_ I said before disappearing inside the puzzle. I ran through my soul room door, which led to a hallway.

_"It's not necessary to spare your life anymore. After Yugi sinks to the bottom of the sea, you will be the next to die with the millennium puzzle,"_ Marik said.

"Don't worry, Joey! I'm coming!" I cried at his door in front of me, hoping it would open. It opened and I entered in, seeing the whole place looked like a strip club with pictures of naked women that would give the porn magazines a run for their money... of course. _I'm gonna have to save this for blackmail._

Suddenly, the room began to shake and wine glasses began flying right at me like rockets. I ducked before seeing where they were aiming for. They seemed to be crashing against a blue bowling ball, which was lined against a cart of bowling balls. I saw nine other bowling balls in the same cart that were glowing and starting to become invisible. The blue bowling ball was the most invisible.

The bowling balls must represent Joey's relationship with his friends. Yugi has toys that represent his friends like Joey is the GI Joe action figure, Tea is the barbie doll (still tease him about that), Tristan is the basketball, Ryou is the Monopoly Game, I'm the deck of Poker cards, etc. The bowling balls were different colors and shapes. Yugi's was the big blue ball, Tristan's was probably the brown one Yugi's size, Tea's is probably the yellow one with two holes, I'm the black one obviously, and Mai is _definitely_ the one that is white with kiss marks all over it.

I looked over at my surroundings, trying to figure out how to get rid of Marik's control. I could hear Marik telling Joey to kill Red-Eyes, then followed the voice, which was behind the stripping stage curtains. _Is this gonna be like the Wizard of Oz where the wizard is behind the curtain?_ Man, this is going to be weird when Joey asks me how I found Marik._ 'Yeah, he was behind the curtain of the stripper stage inside your soul room.'_ I chuckled at the thought before climbing on the stage.

I peeked through the curtain and, to my shock, I found Joey under some strip costumes glowing gold. He was shaking, as if trying to wake up from his never ending nightmare. I walked up to Joey's body inside his soul room. I had to be careful, because if Marik spots my essence, then he could easily threaten to kill Joey. I had to make a surprise attack and use the advantage of him not hearing me. I knelt down beside Joey.

"Joey, I know you can hear me. We need to snap you out of Marik's control and save Yugi. He's planning on sinking to the bottom of the sea. I want you to let me control you just like I control Yugi. Maybe, if I gain control of your body, I might be able to kick Marik out of his control over you," I instructed Joey, placing one hand on his forehead and another on his chest. I began trying to reach my soul inside Joey carefully, not wanting Marik to sense my presents.

I saw the duel from Joey's eyes, the cards in his hands, Panther Warrior on the field, and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in pain on Yugi's field. I used Joey's mouth to announce the attack on Magnet Warrior instead.

_"What? Why didn't you attack Red-Eyes, you moron!?"_ Marik shouted, the glow from Joey glowing brighter the louder the voice. So, I _can_ control Joey's body. _Excellent!_ I saw Joey draw his next card, which was Skull Dice. _"There isn't much time left. If I have Joey do nothing, then both will die and my revenge will be complete. Just take a break, Joey. You don't need to fight your friend anymore. Just be quiet and wait."_

I couldn't let Marik do this to him. I pressed my soul to see what Joey was seeing, then I heard Yugi say, "Joey, do you remember the promise we made at Duelist Kingdom? That you would fight hard to save your sister and you did?"

I gave Joey memories of him at Duelist Kingdom as I heard him say, "Serenity..."

"But don't forget the promise you made to my other self!" Yugi reminded Joey. I knew it very well and gave Joey the memory of when I told him that until the day he beat me in a duel that he can owe me one. It was the first time I ever showed Joey my respect toward him since the day we met. I heard Joey cringe and moan. "Didn't you enter Battle City to keep that promise!?" I automatically saw Joey's memory of his sister laying in the hospital bed after she came out of surgery, being knocked out with anesthesia. He also began remembering apologizing to Serenity for not making it to the hospital on time on the day of her surgery. Then, he began remembering when he asked to duel me when he became a real duelist.

"It's okay Joey, let me make this move," I said with a comforting voice. I gained slight control of Joey's body and made his voice speak._ "I play two cards face-down, then Panther Warrior goes into attack mode."_

_"WHAT!? I told you not to make a move!"_ Marik shouted as I had Joey become silent. Marik thought the voice came from Joey and not me and I intend to keep it that way. _"Why is my brainwashing not working!?"_ I could feel him trying to move Joey's arm, then I repelled that power._ "It can't be... is he fighting by _instinct_?"_

"My turn!" I heard Yugi shout as he drew the next card. "I play one card face-down and use Archfiend of Gilfer to attack Panther Warrior!"

_"I release my face-down cards Skull Dice and Graceful Dice!"_ I declared, making Joey reveal the cards. _"I'll use Skull Dice to weaken Archfiend of Gilfer and Graceful Dice to strengthen Panther Warrior!"_ I couldn't have Joey lose on purpose or Marik would find out that something fishy is going on. Yugi smirked, knowing that he had a counter attack.

"I use my spell card De-Spell to dispel Graceful Dice!" Yugi declared as Graceful Dice disappeared, leaving only Skull Dice. I could almost smirk at Yugi's cunning comeback.

The Skull Dice man tossed the die and it landed on a 1, meaning that no attack points would be decreased on Archfiend of Gilfer. The monster attacked Panther warrior, leaving Joey with 700 life points remaining. _Him and Yugi were tied._ I had to figure out a way to both kick Marik out of Joey and save Yugi. I wasn't sure how both would work, which is probably why Yugi wanted to purposely lose.

I noticed Kaiba punching one of the mind slaves, which relieved me to know that him and Mokuba were able to escaped that catastrophe. That was one load off my back. Still, I had to focus on saving both my friends, but how?

_"My turn!"_ I declared, having Joey draw the next card. I saw the card Meteor of Destruction and almost gasped. If Joey uses this card, then Yugi is done for.

_"Joey, you picked a good card. If you want to defeat Yugi so badly, then that card will do just the trick,"_ I heard Marik say, tempting Joey, which was pushing against me. _"There's no time left. This is your last turn. If you kill Yugi, then your life will be saved. If not, then both of you will die. Kill him! KILL HIM!"_ I felt Marik's control pushing against me again as I began fighting against him for control. I wasn't going to let him use my friend as a puppet.

"Yugi! Joey! Wait for me!" I heard Kaiba shout frantically. I began fighting harder, wanting to talk to Joey.

_"You hear that, Joey!? That's Kaiba! He's calling for you! We're _all_ calling for you! You have to fight back!"_ I shouted. I could blurrly see Kaiba at the very end of the dock with sweat on his face and showing the same expression as I had when Yugi took off the puzzle: hopeless, scared. I had to keep fighting for the sake of my friends and my rival, who is probably my friend as well._ I'm still trying to figure that out._

_"Let this duel brained into your memories and kill him!"_ Marik commanded.

_"No, you won't,"_ I seethed through my teeth, fighting for control. I squeezed in memories of my friends inside Joey, including Kaiba and Mako.

_"You will be your own man. All you have to do is kill your best friend!"_ Marik tempted as I began fighting back for control from Marik. _"Kill him!"_

_"NO!"_ I accidentally made Joey shout and fall on his knees, grabbing his head. _"I don't want those memories!"_

_"Then do nothing and you both can die!"_ Marik said, trying to fight for control as well.

"MARIK!" I heard Yugi shout, which took me aback. I saw pure anger inside Yugi that I've never seen in my life. "Yes, I'm talking to _you_, the one inside Joey! I finally figured out the real loser of this duel and it's not me or Joey, IT'S YOU!"

_"WHAT!?"_

"You can implant your evil thoughts inside Joey with the millennium rod, but Joey will never give into you. JOEY _BEAT_ YOU!" Yugi said aloud with boldness I've never seen in him before. It almost made me tremble. _Is this what I'm like when I duel my opponents?_ "There's only a minute left and by that time, Joey will be back to normal! I will bring him back and when I do, even if we both sink into the ocean, the fact that you failed to keep Joey as your little pet will be brained into your memories forever!" I could feel hesitation coming from Marik's soul, which made me smirk. "Go ahead! Give it your best shot and destroy me!" Yugi dared him with a tempting face as Marik's anger rose up.

_"I'll blast that little snot nose face off the face of the earth with Meteor of Destruction!"_ Marik said angrily.

_"No! That's a banned card! I won't let you!"_ I made Joey say aloud, fighting against Marik.

_"SHUT UP! I no longer have any use for you vessel! I will have you play that card and make Yugi pay for that little comment and make him eat his words!"_ Marik shouted as he pushed my soul and I fell on the other side of the room with Joey's body glowing brighter in his soul room.

"That's it! It's on!" I shouted before running up to Joey and forced my soul inside his, like how I controlled Yugi when he first solved the puzzle.

"What the f***!?" Marik shouted as I reached inside his brain and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. I used the puzzle's power by making his hands burn before separating himself from the rod. No rod, no control. After that, I let Joey back in control and transported my spirit behind Joey.

"YUGI! DON'T DIE!" Joey cried from the shock, I guess since he doesn't remember the duel, he thinks the attack is real.

Quickly, Yugi used Mystical Rift Panel to block Joey's attack, which he could use to counter against him. Joey panted, then looked all around him, then at his duel disk, then at the cuff on his and Yugi's hand. He asked, "Yuge, why are we dueling and why the hell is this connected to our wrists? I'm now starting to see what it's like to be in your shoes." I snorted, then Joey turned around, seeing me, then seeing the puzzle._ "And why do I have your puzzle?"_

"Your back!" Yugi replied, putting down his duel disk. "The fight is over. If you think about it, it wasn't _us_ that was dueling. You were fighting Marik inside you. As for me, I wanted to make sure you were okay, even if I had to fight myself to do it. In the end, we both won."

"Yugi..."

"I played Mystical Rift Panel, so I can say what I wanted to say at the end."

_'At the end? What does he mean?'_ Joey asked himself inside his mind, his eyes widening.

I knew what he meant. I replied, _"Joey, this duel is a dangerous one. The cuffs on our wrist is connected to the anchor. Loser gets sunk into the sea!"_ I held my emotions inside for Joey's sake and to come up with a plan to save Yugi. At this point, I knew he couldn't hear me and, if I showed any sign of weakness, it might not only make Joey's situation worse, but it also would be reckless, seeing that there is no time to think on something that I can't change.

Joey's face became frantic and he said, "...don't..."

"Joey, you taught me that I was never alone and courage. You're my best friend! I love you like the brother I never had and I'll never forget you..."

"YUGI!" Joey shouted even louder. If not for his voice, I would've shouted too.

"I aim the attack at me!" Yugi declared as the Meteor of Destruction began coming down from the mirror and hit him and the rest of his life points. Joey's box opened up automatically, revealing the key. 15 seconds began counting down on the timer of the anchor. "There's 15 seconds left. Use the key to unlock your cuff. Hurry, before the anchor falls into the ocean."

"IDIOT! You think I'm just gonna run and leave you here!?" Joey responded, almost screaming.

"Go... run..." Yugi said, looking up at the anchor, then lifting his arms up and grabbing the chain, probably to keep his arm from discombobulating.

_'UGH! WHAT DO I DO!?'_ Joey cried in his head.

_"Maybe the key in your box unlocks Yugi's cuff!"_ I responded aloud, hoping this would be enough to save my partner.

Joey retrieved the key, than grabbed on the chain and swung to Yugi's side before the timer went off and the anchor pulled him and Yugi straight to the bottom of the sea. Joey held his breath, closed his eyes, and began swimming to Yugi, who was also holding his breath. Joey tried to stick the key inside Yugi's cuff, but it wouldn't unlock._ Marik was smart to have each key only fit into its right cuff._ Joey was feeling frustrated and helpless. I felt helpless too. _I couldn't save my partner._

I did the only thing I could do and took over Joey's body, uncuffing his cuff. I swam to Yugi, hugging him tightly with the minutes I had left to hold my breath. I then held an idea that might just work. I pulled myself with my arms, following the chain and using Joey's body. I climbed myself deeper and closer to the anchor. I felt the chains' hold on the anchor for the slim chance that there might be a way to disconnect it. If Marik just arrived at Domino City and only had little amount of time to steal a huge anchor and chain, he might've not had time to melt the chain to the anchor, only tying it instead.

I discovered I was right. The chain was tied to the anchor loop. I used the strength from Joey to untie the chain. The chain was extremely heavy and the knot was tight, but I couldn't give up. _Not for Yugi!_ I pulled and pulled, then the chain finally began to move and I was able to pull the long chain from the loop of the anchor, collecting the extra chain before grabbing Yugi with one arm and pulling him up to the surface.

Yugi gasped for air, panting grabbing a hold of Joey before I switched back with him. He began swishing his arms, then caught a hold of Yugi and faced me, who was behind him. He whispered a thank you before returning Yugi back to the surface. In the end, I was glad Yugi was finally safe. Joey was able to return me to Yugi. His compassion and loyalty to his friends always astounded me. When he would fight, he would fight with kindness and loyalty. He loved his friends with a deep passion, including those that didn't deserve it. Despite the things he said to Marik, Yugi didn't hate him or thought he didn't deserve forgiveness. He forgave Marik for what he did.

Marik tried to take advantage of Yugi's compassion and loyalty for his friends. Instead, Yugi used the same method to gain back his friend. What Marik took as a weakness was actually strength. The real weakness was me not trusting in my closest best friend and his strength, for I also saw it as a weakness. I had to keep reminding myself that compassion and mercy is never a weakness. It is never that someone is too soft to be bad, but the bad person does not have the strength to be kind and compassionate. Marik never had that strength and this was the first time when I wanted to be just like Yugi.

_Indeed, he would one day surpass me._


End file.
